


Loki's Princess

by Areiana_Duval



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiana_Duval/pseuds/Areiana_Duval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new twist on how Loki and is Lovely Maiden Areiana met and lived there lives. Areiana, a princess in training and the hopes of bringing together the Gypsy people, faces the challenge of the self proclaimed "King" Doniven.  Meeting Loki at a young age sets her on a path to find him again. Can she learn how to better lead her people by submitting to the service of her dark prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Red Head, and the Big Bad Wolf.

She was lost, and that was not a good thing for a little girl to be, even more so if that little girl was a Princess. She just wanted a few minutes away from the nagging old women who were tasked with the duty of training her in her royal duties; teach her to be a proper princess for her scattered people. A shining beacon to bring them together again.

It was soooooo boring!

That was what had led her to wander off as they three of them were distracted squabbled back and forth over what she should be working on.

“Her posture and speaking! She must move and speak with the grace of a princess!”

“Her studies of the realms! She must understand the place of her people and how we are connected to them all!”

“Her Magic! It is what makes her our chosen Princess in the first place!”

She had had enough of it, and snuck out the window of the wagon, onto a small stack of cargo boxes beside it. From there she went into the woods, following the sound of the river that could clearly be heard from the camp. Taking off her slippers and carrying them in her little hands she dipped her feet into the cool spring and waited for the old biddies to realize she was gone. This was not the first time they argued about her training, and she had grown so very tired of it. Even at her young age she knew she was far behind where she should have been.

So she had started to train herself, she would sneak in to her teachers wagons late at night and take one book at a time, shuffling the others on the shelf so that one could not easily tell that a book was missing. She knew far more about being a Princess, all the nine realms, and more importantly, her own special kind of magic, than the old women would ever know.

It was then that a soft cry was carried to her ears on the gentle breeze that fluffed her bright red hair. She turned this way and that trying to figure out where it had come from. Again she heard the soft howl, now knowing it came from across the river. She looked back again to the direction of the camp wondering if she should go back for help, but the third small howl of pain had her lifting her skirts and carefully picking her way across the rocks so the water was not to deep. Once clear of the water she hopped into her slippers again and dashed into the woods, leaving all thoughts of the camp and the old biddies behind.  
It was some later when she came across what was making the small pained sound. A little wolf cub tangled in brambles crying to get free and hurting its self-more as it struggled to do so.

“Hello little one, where is your mommy?” She asked looking this way and that for any sight of the larger beast. The cub had stopped struggling and now pinned her with a sharp gaze. That was her first clue that this was not a normal wolf cub. Regardless, she could not leave the poor creature where it was. She slowly approached the wolf and knelt down, examining the thorny vines wrapped around the pup. Deciding, on what to do and the best way to untangle the vines with causing the least amount of pain, she tore off strips of fabrics off of the bottom of her skirts to wrap around her hands.  
“Ok little one, this isn’t going to be easy, and I cannot promise that it will not hurt, but I am going to get you out of there, and once you are free, I can help with your wounds ok?” She explained as she finished wrapping her hands, she would not be completely protected herself, but it would prevent the worst of the wounds she would have received otherwise. 

It was a long process untangling the wolf pup, and the sun had made its way across the sky and was soon to begin to set. But at last the pup was in the small girls lap, and she was tending to its wounds, healing them with her magic. When that was done, the grateful pup was wagging its tail and licking her face in thanks causing her to giggle. Once she was able to stand without getting knocked over by the pup she at last looked around her, and was not sure which way she had come from to return to camp. It would be getting dark soon, and the first grips of fear started to creep along the little girl’s body.

“I don’t suppose you can help me find my way back, can you?” She asked the pup not sure of what else to do. The pup gave a happy little yip and darted away a few feet before turning back to her. Taking the hint, the girl eagerly followed.

Not long after that the girl followed the pup into a large clearing, and face to face with a giant wolf the size of a horse barring his teeth at her, as the pup ran between his legs.

“Easy Finrir, I doubt if she means your pup harm.” Came a silky voice from behind the wolf. A man stepped out that the girl knew she would never forget. His hair was as black as night and his skin, soft and pale as the glowing moon, but it was his emerald eyes that held her in pace. He was dressed in a loose green tunic and back riding pants and tall riding boots. This one, though dressed casually, was clearly a royal.

“What are you doing out here all alone little girl, it is not wise to play with wolf cubs.” He said a slight growl in his voice. She was afraid for a second before remembering she too was a royal, and she refused to be intimidated when she had done no wrong. 

“I heard cries of pain coming across the river, I wanted to help, the pup was tangled in brambles and I freed him. I knew the pup was not a normal wolf and asked if it could bring me home, it brought me here.” She said standing as tall as she could and lifting her chin at the man. He simply raised an elegant eyebrow and looked at the pup.

“I see no injuries to aid in your story.” He commented calmly looking back at her.

“Because I used my magic to heal him of course.” The girl responded with a snort, putting her hands on her hips as if it was the most obvious answer. The man eyed her before approaching her and taking a knee before her. He held a hand to the girl, and after a moment’s hesitation, she placed her small hand on his.

“Ah, and yet you still have wounds on your skin.” He said looking over her arms.

“I…I cannot heal myself.” She admitted quietly, lowering her eyes for the first time since confronting the man. As his long fingers curled around her hand, she flat a small spark glide across her skin, and found her wounds to be healed.

“You can use magic too!” She said eyes wide and a grin spreading across her tiny face.

“I can, and you have much potential in you, child. I am Prince Loki Odinson, this is my friend Fenrir, I raised him from a pup, and you helped one of his children, we thank you for that.” Loki said studying the small girl in front of him. Her hair was the color of firey sunsets and her eyes as green as the forest around them, but her courage was astounding and her magic, there was something different to it, something he had never felt before.

“I am Princess Areiana Duval, leader of the Gypsies…. Well I will be anyway, if the old biddies can ever stop squawking at each other and finish their lessons.” She said with an eye roll. Loki could not help but smile; he too understood the frustration she was going through, and found her description fitting of the old tutors, it seemed they were all the same no matter who they were teaching. He listened as little Areiana told him of how she cleverly snuck away and how she got Fenrir’s pup free. This young girl was a hand full to her poor tutors, there was no denying that. But Loki could see that she was going to be a good and wise leader for her people.

“Come Princess, I will see you home personally as a thank you for your brave work.” He said as he stood, bowing and gesturing for her to step closer to Fenrir.

“I thank you my good Prince.” She said with a giggle and a curtsy. She walked forward and stood before Fenrir; he lowered his giant head and sniffed around her face and hair while wagging his tail, causing her to giggle more.

“Great Fenrir has decided you are a friend too I see. That is a great honor little Princess.” Loki stated as he lifted the girl on to the wolf’s back and then climbed on behind her. “Come Fenrir, you have her sent. Let us get her home before night fall shall we?” He took a hold of the fur on either side of the girl, his long arms caging her in protectively. And the great wolf took off through the forest in ground eating strides and a little girl’s thrilled squeal drifting away on the wind.  
It was not long before they had returned to the river Areiana had crossed, and her and Loki could hear the frantic cries of her people in the camp looking for her in the wrong direction.

“Really? Do they not think I can cross a river because I am so small?” She asked with a huff. Loki gave a soft chuckle as he climbed off of the wolf back and faced the little princess.

“Do not be to upset little Princess, sometimes it is wise to keep little things like that to yourself, you never know when a strength will come in handy, and if it is not a well know one, it could save your life.” He told her, he watched her little face as she processed this information. Yes she was far smarter than her people realized, he hoped that would keep her safe so she could come of age to serve her people. He stepped forward and wrapped his long fingers around her small ankle, and used his seidr to conjure an anklet, it was a simple gold chair with two small charms on it, A wolf to mark her as a friend of Fenrir’s and therefor under his protection, and one of his own helm. Smiling at his work he stepped back and let Areiana look at it. Her green eyes glowed with happiness at the little gift.

“Our secret?” She asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Loki’s smile grew in return and nodded. She leaned forward and as best as she could, wrapped her arms around Fenrir’s neck and hugged him, softly thanking him for bringing her home. When she sat up again, Loki had his arms out stretched to her, and with no hesitation, she leaped into his arms.

“Thank you Prince Loki.” She said hugging him.

“It was my pleasure little Princess. Now then, before I let you go you must promise me something.” He said as he set her down. She looked up at him with curious eyes as he keeled before her again. “Never stop learning, but also, never stop observing, a good Prince or Princess knows that even the smallest detail can mean something important.” 

“I promise.” She said with a nod. Loki smiled and watched her pick her way across the river in the last of the fading light. She looked back to them one last time and waved. And in that moment, Loki caught a glimpse of the beautiful woman she would grow into. And he knew he was right to place his mark on her, to protect her, and to claim his little Princess.


	2. Old Memories, New Begnings

Areiana was pulled from her happy memories by a sharp jolt of the wagon coming to a stop. 50 years after the day she met Loki, reports of a man calling himself the “King” of the gypsies, was going from caravan to caravan looking for the girls who were being trained as Princesses. The original hope was that the girls would come together and make a council, with one of them becoming Queen and together bringing there scattered people together.

This man though, this supposed King, was gathering them together to find his suitable Queen. It was a power play, and over the next several hundred years, the Princesses were going missing. The people reacted in fear and were coming up with their own was to protect their caravans. As Arieana, her mind now in the present again, listened for any sign as to why they stopped so suddenly and hours before they were planned to, reached down to feel her second chain around her ankle, the small silver bells jingled softly as she moved it out of the way to feel the gold one underneath. She had followed Loki’s advice and learned and observed, she found a way to disappear within her own people, Princess Areiana was almost forgotten. The three women who really knew who she was, and what she could do with her magic, had passed away almost 300 years ago.

Her caravan had merged with another, and it was there leader who took over, and chained the women and girls with the silver anklets. The bells made it so they could not sneak away, and the charm would only allow them to wander a certain radius around the camps. If they went too far, a nasty shock would paralyze their bodies until one of the leaders goons came and got them and drug them back. Well most could not leave; Areiana assumed that the charms Prince Loki had given her cancled out the spell of the second one. She was however, unable to remove it, she was still trying to figure out a way to break that part of the spell. Although she could escape, she could not leave her people unprotected. The caravans leader was cruel and ruthless, and his soldiers were not much better, she had to do what she could for her people. She was just thankful that the leader had a no nonsense rule about taking women by force, and the children were to be left alone too. That was how Areiana hid, continuing to listen she quickly redid her long hair into a braid and pin it up into a bun, she then took a cloth and tied it over her hair so the color could not be seen, it was traditional now for underage girls to have their hair covers with bandannas like this, it made it easier for their parents to keep an eye on them in these troubled times.

Next was the long and slightly painful process of binding her generous bust with strips of cloth. Doing this added to the illusion of her still being a young girl. Tying the last strip of cloth into place with a grimace she pressed her ear to the side of the wagon still listening for a reason as to why they had stopped. 

“Ari? Whats going on?” Asked one of the other women in the wagon. Areiana lifted a finger to her lips to keep her and any others quiet. Closing her eyes, Areiana focused all her attention to the slightest sound outside of the wagon. Soon the sound of someone violently retching could be heard. She allowed herself a smirk.

“Looks like the guard who tried to man handle Rose, is having issues keeping his breakfast down.” She explained to the others. A soft chuckle went through the wagon, but was quickly silenced as the sound of several horses approaching could be heard. There were shouts among the guards to take up defensive positions and then the scramble of footsteps, Areiana moved to the center of the group of women quietly shushing them and telling them to keep calm. The silence was defining as they waited to hear what would happen.

“Why is this King Doniven that I see before my eyes? My what an honor for my little caravan.” The leader said loudly. Anything else that was said she did not hear, panic was clawing at her body. Doniven was here, did he know about her? Would her rouse of being a child hold up under his watchful eyes? She swallowed and tried to keep a grip on herself, panic would only put her in more danger. 

Keep your head down

Watch everything and everyone

Stay safe

Stay alive

“Ari what are we going to do?” Asked another woman, Areiana took a deep breath, her people needed her strong, here and now.

“Doniven is not a complete fool, that is what makes him dangerous. We will probably be making camp here, just go about as if it were a normal day. I will stick with chores at the edge of our perimeter, gathering wood for fires, and if we are lucky there will be water to do the washing. You will all call me Rina unless it is a life threatening situation, understood?” She waited until each one of the women in the wagon met her eyes and nodded. 

“Also, do not go anywhere alone; always have someone with you, one of the men if you can. Doniven and his crew will not have the same rules that are in place to protect us. He will take what he wants and his men are given the same freedom thinking that it is there right. Keep each other safe!” Again she was met with nods of agreements, she trusted the women around her to spread the word to those she trusted. With any luck Doniven and his men would simply take a meal from them and then move along to where ever they were going.

The door to the wagon was pulled open and one of the cooks started to usher them out. There was much work to do they would be entertaining the King for lunch and everything had to be perfect.

The, or else, was left unspoken.

As she left with a few of the other younger girls to start gathering fire wood she got her fist good look at the false King. He was just brushing about 6 foot in height and his shoulder length brown hair was tied back with a strip of leather. His hard grey eyes were taking in everything and everyone, measuring there worth, she quickly averted hers before they could connect. There was a cruelty in his eyes and the hard set of his mouth that worried her and again she prayed that they could make it through the day without anyone coming to harm.

She felt the weight of his stare as she scurried away with the other children, keeping herself a bit lower to throw of any perception of her true height, anything to cast away suspicion that she was not as young as she played. She was thankful when they came to a river, and that their “leash” would reach it, she could keep her distance from camp and out of Donivens immediate eye sight. When she allowed herself to take a closer look around herself, her breath was nearly stolen from her.

This was not just any river they had come across, this was the river that she had crossed and found the wolf pup, that had led her to him…

Prince Loki Odinson

The man she could never, ever forget, he had imprinted himself in her mind, and in her heart in that very brief encounter.

Was this why she had be drowning in memories of how she had come to meet him? She had not seen these woods since that very day. Her anklet tingled, little fingers of magic caressing up her leg, but it was not from the silver bells that kept her tied to the camp. No it was from her precious golden gift from Prince Loki.  
Areiana was no fool, they were here for a reason, they were stopped at this very same area for a purpose, what it was she had no idea, but she knew that she had to be on the lookout, more observant than ever the rest of their time here.

“Rina? Are you ok?” One of the girls asked using her chosen name in case anyone unwanted had followed and was listening.

“Yes, yes I am fine, lets gather this wood quickly now.” Areiana said and returned to her task at hand, for a fleeting moment she thought she saw eyes in the shadows of the woods, eyes that were not belonging to a human, but an old friend none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! I am hoping that i am able to get everything across clearly as I write, ADD makes it hard sometimes to make the transition from one idea to another to be smooth and working on my own i am doing my best to go over everything to make it as smooth as possible.
> 
> On another note I have a tumblr page! it is under my pen name still as areiana-duval and would love to share more there!
> 
> So happy to see so many of you reading this little story ~_~
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO  
> ~Ari


	3. A Storm In the Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Hits! I can't believe it! Thank you so much everyone! ~_~

The day did not look as if it was going to be getting better any time soon. A storm had blown in just as they were setting up the fires for cooking. The caravan leader ordered the wagons brought in to formation so a large pole could be erected with large strips of cloth going from it to drape over wagons and making a sort of tent so they were not all trapped in the wagons. They got it up just in time, just as the last bit of fabric in place for their shelter, the sky opened up and a down pour began. There were still some men working in the rain, digging small trenches to draw the water away from the camp.

And all the while, Doniven just sat back and watched, neither he nor his men lifted a finger to help, to entitled and self important to do any of the hard work, though they were clearly enjoying the use of the shelter.  
“It seems we are quite blessed to have come upon your caravan! We can all remain dry and you can all say how well you have served your king.” He said with a laugh, and his men joined in with him. Areiana just shared concerned looks with each other, they would take bragging rights for being able to survive this visit of his. Doniven was not known as a kind leader, and the missing princesses were believed to have become so by his hand, thought he swears that he is trying to find them, and there loss is a deep wound to all the gypsy people. It was all just a play for power that was not his take nor deserve, and no doubt that was the reason his eye fell upon this caravan. It was normal for a caravan, or, tribe if you will, to have about 15 to 20 wagons in it. The one Areiana was part of however, had about 30 after the two tribes combined.

“So tell me good lord Rodney, how do you manage such a large caravan? And what is the need for it? You are not trying to hide someone are you?” She heard Doniven ask as she ducked into a wagon to put on some dry cloths. She swore she felt his eyes on her, she did her best to just go about as if this were a normal day, he was clearly looking for someone, but could he possibly know she was here, or what she could do?

“My King! Why in the nine realms would I want to hide someone, much less for you my lord? My luck just happened to work out for me and to caravans came together as the leader of the second one passed on to the next life.” Their leader explained with a forced smile. Areiana had to cover her mouth to hold back a snort. Rodney had been following her caravan for months waiting for the old leader to die. He badgered the old man so often so he could not choose someone to be his successor. So when he passed it was easy enough for Rodney to slip in and take over. 

Areiana had made sure that things went her way though. Rodney and his people now though the caravan was cursed, and if any one did something harmful to one of her caravan, they paid for it through some sort of mysterious, painful illness. She smiled as she remembered the man this morning being violently ill, he was currently laying in a wagon by him self moaning in pain and still being ill and unable to keep anything down. He would be better by tonight, or possably in the morning, either way we would live, and think twice of his actions. Dressed in a dry skirt and top she waited just a bit longer for Doniven and Rodney to pass before she slipped out and started to help prepare for lunch.

“That was lucky indeed; I would hate to think you are, building forces?”Doniven asked casually.

“No my lord! Not at all! If I were to be building anything it would be for you to use as you see fit of course.” Rodney answered nervously.

“I will keep you to your word.” Was Donivens only reply. There was no threat in his words, only a very dark promise. She listened carefully as they moved on through the camp and slipped out of the wagon. Before she could make it to the cooking area, one of the other women grabbed her arm.

“Miss Ari..” She started, but Areiana quickly shushed her looking around to see who could have heard. “I am sorry… Miss Rina, Annaleas has gone missing, she went to fill some of the water jugs and has not returned.”

A knot built deep in the pit of Areianas stomach, the women were mostly protected from being taken advantage of, but Donivens group brought on a whole new danger.

“I told you all to never leave alone! In pairs at the minimum, groups for the best!” She hissed at the woman, but she did not stay to hear reasoning, she quickly took off in the direction of the river and just hopped she was not too late. The knot of worry tightened even more as she approached the river, with the rain there were no tracks to follow, and with the noise of that with the river, it was too hard to hear any faint sounds of movement. She looked desperately at the surrounding bushes to find some sort of clue, all that she came across were the two water jugs, abandoned by the river’s edge.

"Damn it Analeas, why did you not listen to me? where are you and what have you gotten into." She asked her self still looking around

Before despair could fully set in, as soft cuffing sound was made behind her. Ari turned to see a large wolf, behind her, much larger than any normal wolf and with a pairof far to intelligent, and familer eyes staring at her. His head was lowered slightly and he gave a soft wag of his tail, unsure of his welcome.

“Have you been staying out of the brambles then?” She asked, trying for a lighter tone of voice, despite the worry in her gut. The wolf gave a happy little yip and bounded forward, almost knocking her face and enthusiastically licking her face. Despite the situation, Ari found herself laughing and hugging her old friend.

“I wish we were reunited under better times my friend. But I need your help, did you see a girl come through here? I fear she is in danger and my skills in tracking can find no trace of her in this rain.” She said stepping back a bit so she could see her friend’s furry face. He looked at her for a bit and then scanned around the area. He left her side and sniffed at the water jugs and then lifted his head to sniff the air. His ears twitched as if he caught a faint sound she could not hear, he whined and then looked to her, a slight wag of his tail again.

“I knew she was in trouble, can you take me to her?” Ari asked stepping beside him again. The wolf gave a soft off and started off down the bank of the river, Areiana close behind. They were not too long down the banks when a shout, muffled by the rain, was heard. Both Areiana and the wolf sped up towards the sound. What they came upon was Areianas worse nightmare. Analeas was struggling to fight off two of Donivens men, and she was doing a hell of a job, but they men just laughed at her, knowing she would be unable to fight them for long. One held her wrists behind her back, her skirt and shirt torn, revealing the flesh underneath, all she could do was kick and scream and try to squirm out of there grasp. As they taunted her with lewd descriptions of what they were going to do to her once they had her compliant, Areiana was reaching deep within herself to touch on her magic that was rarely used anymore. It took a few tries but at last she was able to touch into it and summon her bow and a quiver of arrows, notching one and drawing back she stepped out of the bushes she was hidden in.

“I would step away from her if I were you.” She warned, startling the two men.

“Well look here! We have a pretty maid for each of us now.” Said one grinning looking her over.

“Areiana run!” Analeas shouted, tears still streaming down her face.

“It is alright, I can handle these two.” Ari reassured the frightened girl.

“Areiana? Would you happen to be Princess Duval? Oh the boss is going to let us have our pick of women when we bring you back.” Said the second solider grinning at her.

“What makes you think you will be going back at all? You attacked one of my people, I know what you would have done if I had not gotten here in time. You are so despised you have to take to rape to get your pleasure.” Areiana hissed in disgust.

“You little bitch! Forget taking her back, let us have out fun and leave her to the wolfs, Doniven wont have to even know what happened.” The first solider said, gesturing for his partner to take Areiana while he kept his hold on Analeas. The second solider only took a few steps before she fired an arrow into his shoulder. He dropped to the forest floor screaming, Ari notched another arrow and took a few steps to the last remaining solider.

“You can not throw me to the wolfs, they come when I call.” She said darkly, and soon a choirs of howls started up around them. Startled, the solider let go of Analeas’s hand and drew his sword. The girl ran to stand behind Ari.

“What witch craft is this?” The solider asked looking around, he turned back to the two girls.

“Very clever but I do not believe you girl. You will pay for this, thinking you can fool me.” He snarled, still ignoring his friend who was trying to pull the arrow out of his shoulder.

“The scent of blood is in the air. They are coming for you.” Ari taunted in a sing song voice with a wicked grin. The howls continued to sound around them, getting closer. Fear covered both soldiers faces as her wolf friend came through the brush to stand beside her. Analeas, not knowing the wolf was a friend, cowered into Ari’s back, clutching at her soaked shirt and whimpering.

"Its alright, he is a friend." Ari shushed gently not taking her eyes from the still standing solider.

"A friend? How could that beast possibly be a friend?" Analeas asked peaking at the wolf standing beside her, the wolf ignored her and kept his eyes on the two men in front of her.

“That… That wolf can not be real!” He shouted terrified. The rest of the pack came into view, surrounding them, and at last Fenrir came into view.

“No, no! He is a myth!” The wounded solider cried cowering away from the giant wolf his fight with the arrow forgotten.

“Lord Fenrir.” Areiana greeted with an awkward curtsy as she still had her bow drawn towards the standing solider.

~Princess, it has been many moons since you have come through these woods.~ Came a growling voice. Areiana blinked a couple of times, surprised.

“You can speak?” She asked and felt stupid as soon as the words left her mouth. “I am more surprised that you have grown even larger.” She added. The giant wolf gave a rumbling laugh.

~I wish we had more time for pleasant conversation, however, we need to discuss how to resolve this situation.~ He said lowering his massive head to the soldiers.  
“Spare us! We will not say a word to Doniven, please Princess.” The soldiers started begging her. A wicked grin crossed Areianas face.

“You are right, you will not say a single word.” The men foolishly seemed relived, she lowered her bow and raised her gaze to Fenrir.

“After all, dead men tell no tales.” She finished, all color left the men’s faces. She turned and pushed Analeas back through the bushes and away from the carnage that was about to begin. She scratched behind the ear of her friend standing beside her. 

“I will come see you before we move on ok?” She asked, the wolf replied with a wag of his tail and a soft woof.

~Princess.~ Fenrir called to her making her stop and turn towards him again. ~He is coming~

"Who..." Areiana asked and stared at the Giant wolf for a moment confused, and then it connected.

“Loki…” She breathed his name like a prayer. Fenrir gave a slow nod then he and his pack closed in around to the men now screaming in terror. Areiana hurried Analeas along back to the water jugs; she filled one with shaking hands.

He was coming…

Loki was coming….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings and descriptions will be changing and evolving with the story. Thank you so much everyone for reading! Comments and questions are always welcome! Flames will be doused.


	4. Choices to Make, Paths to Cross

Making their way back to the camp was a bit of a challenge, Areiana was pulling Analeas along, softly speaking to her, telling the girl that she could rest once they had returned to the camp and were safe among the fires and the rest of the caravan. She was a sobbing mess, not that Areiana could blame the poor girl after what she had gone through, and she was clearly starting to go into shock. Areiana had to get her back to the camp and out of her soaking wet cloths before it completely set in. She also had to come up with a story to tell the others, and hope that it was believable to Doniven. Did he know that two of his men went after the girl? Did he send them after her for a bit of fun? 

At last on the trail that would lead back to camp, she decided that she would just have to play it by ear and not give up to much information, she would only give answers to questions asked. Before they got to close to the camp, she stopped long enough to tear he skirts and peasant top a bit and smeared a bit of mud over herself so she match Analeas, it would make it more believable to Doniven’s men as well. 

Once she had her disguise in place she pulled Analeas’s arm across her shoulders again so she was supported and took a deep breath. 

“It’s ok now, we are almost there, go ahead and let it out. I will make sure you are taken care of by our people, I will make sure you will be safe.” Areiana said soothingly to the other girl. Analeas stared at her and took a few shaky breaths and almost seemed to look past her with wide eyes before her lip started to tremble and her face scrunched up. Her sobs broke Areianas heart, as her cries grew louder, Areiana took a deep breath and reached deep to pull up fake tears and started to cry herself as she again started towards the camp. It was not long before several people came rushing from the shelter of the camp to come and help them.

“Gods above what happened to you two?” One of the older women asked rushing up to them.

“W-w-we were a-a-attacked!” Areiana sobbed and passed Analeas off to another of the women who came rushing up to help. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rodney and Doniven standing on the edge of the shelter watching them, and Doniven’s eyes drifted further back down the trail.

The bastard knew that his men followed Analeas.

“Attacked? By whom?” The woman asked shooting a glare out of the corner of her eye, making her own guess as to what could have happened. To add to the effect Areiana fell to the ground.

“W-w-wolfs!” She choked out, as if knowing they were being talked about, they began to howl. Everyone hurried back to the shelter of the wagons, pulling the injured and distraught girls with them, hoping that the wolfs would not be bold enough to consider coming closer for another meal. Once they were in the shelter of the tent, Doniven lunged forward and grabbed the collar of Analeas’s shirt.

“Where are my men! They saw you leave and followed after you where are they!” He shouted as he shook her. Analeas just cried harder and completely collapsed at this point. Doniven raised his hand as if he was going to strike her, but Areiana thought fast.

“They saved us!” She cried falling beside Analeas at his feet and grabbing Donivens wrist, pulling his attention away from Analeas. “T-they told us to r-r-run when the whole p-p-pack showed up.” She made sure to open her eyes wide like the child she was pretending to be and make her upper lip quiver. Apparently Doniven did not know how to handle one weeping woman much less two of them, and all eyes were on him now, he had to think very carefully on what his next move would be. He stepped back shaking Areiana off of his wrist and brushed his clothes off clearing his throat before speaking.

“Yes well… that is precisely why I sent them after you of course, to make sure that you young ladies were safe, they will be remembered as heroes for what they did today.” He said stiffly, there were murmurs through the people around them as he walked back to the large fire.

His left cheek twitched when he was not being honest… interesting… 

As soon as he was gone and her and Analeas were surrounded by their people, Areiana stopped with her fake crying and went with the others to change into dry cloths, her bindings around her bust would have to be changed too. Before stepping into one of the wagons, Areiana grabbed the arm of one of the older women and spoke quickly and quietly.

“Bring something for her to drink and my herbs bag; I will make her something so she will sleep peacefully until the morning. And I want someone with her at all times, Doniven is showing his true colors, make a rotation if you have to but I want someone with her at all times that we trust, if one of his people try to come in I want whoever is with her to raise Hel. And I will state again, No one is to be alone as long as he and his men are here. Do I make myself clear?” She hissed at the women, putting some bite into her words to make sure the woman listened this time.

“Yes Princess, I will return shortly and let everyone know your orders.” The woman replied before pulling away and scurrying off. Areiana let go of the fact that the woman used her title instead of her cover name. 

It seems Areiana had scared her…

Good, they should all be scared as long as Doniven was here…

By the time she had new bindings wrapped around her bust and dry clothes on, the woman had returned with a warm cider drink and her bag of herbs. She thanked the woman and quickly set to work. This was one of the nicer wagons that were built to be more like a tiny cottage. Analeas was on the window bench, also in dry cloths and a few blankets wrapped around her.

“Analeas dear, will please move to the bed along the back wall, it will be safer than if you stay under the window.” Areiana said softly as the started to ground up some of the herbs in a mortar and pestle. The mixture, when added to a hot drink, would let the drinker fall into a deep dreamless sleep, Something Analeas could greatly use right now.

“Will we ever be safe with him here?” Analeas asked quietly. Areiana stopped what she was doing and turned to the girl. She had drawn her knees up to her chest and was just barely peeking out of the blanket that she had pulled mostly over her head. 

“Analeas, you will be safe now…” Areiana started to say as she went and sat next to her. But she started to wonder, how much longer could she protect her people by hiding among them, and it was not only her tribe that was suffering under Donivens stolen power. She put her arm around Analeas and pulled her close, resting her head on her shoulder.

“You know I will do everything I can to keep you all safe.”Areiana said at last, she was not sure how but she would find a way to do so. After a few more moments and soft words of comfort and encouragement, Areiana got Analeas to move to the bed and lie down, she was just giving her the warm drink when one of the men came in. After Analeas had finished the drink and was slowly drifting off into slumber, she stood and spoke softly to the man.

“You will watch over her tonight, let no one in if they are not one of our own. I want Donivens men kept as far away from her as possible, I don’t know if his men went after her by their own choice or if it was ordered like he implied. With any luck the storm will pass in the night and then they will leave in the morning.” She said shaking her head.

“You can trust me Princess I will keep her safe I swear to you.” He said with a slight bow of his head. Just as she was about to remind him that she was to be called “Rina” the sound of hooves could be heard approaching the camp. 

“Now what has come to plague us?” The man asked looking out to where the sounds were coming from, but in her suddenly thundering heart, Areiana knew who was coming. She made sure that the guard for Analeas was going to stay his post before heading to the center of the wagons where the horses were sure to come, several others had come forward to see who could possibly still be out in this storm. It was Thor who burst into view first.

“A good evening to you all! I am Prince Thor, This is my brother Prince Loki, the Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three. Would you possibly be kind enough to share your shelter with us this evening?” He asked showing a charming grin of white teeth. Subtle looks were shot her way and she nodded to them just a subtle in return. Rodney and Doniven would be fools to say no to the Princes of Asguard, but little did they know it was her choice that they stay. While people raced forward to assist there guests, Areiana went straight to the raven haired prince.

And for the first time in hundreds of years, emerald eyes met forest ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long everyone, been spending a lot of time in the hospital with my grandmother. She is doing much better now and will be able to return to her home in a few days. I am also trying to write longer chapters, now that Loki has appeared again I think it will be easier. I hope you all are enjoying this!


	5. Harsh Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the notes at the end! I am asking for your input on the next chapter! ~ <3

Loki was actually grateful as the strange camp came into view, though his brothers ability to control the storms provided them with dry travels, he was not looking forward to attempting to try and find dry grounds for which to make camp, and riding through the night held no appeal to him either. He inhaled deeply as the approached the center of the wagons and the canvases cleverly draped between them.

Fear, deceit, LIES….

For the god of lies and mischief, he could taste it in the air, there was something not right within this camp. He kept his eyes sharp as Thor made his loud introduction to the two men whom appeared to be in charge, the people though, most of the people did not look to them for the answer if they should stay or not. Oh it was very subtle, and if he was not aware of the wrongness in the camp, he would have missed it completely. Where were they looking, to whom did their loyalties go to if not the men now speaking with Thor, they clearly thought they were in charge.

Ah there, he followed one of the glances and almost hidden in the shadows, a responding nod was returned to them. When she stepped forward Loki was surprised, she was no more than a child! Oh but those eyes, those strangely familiar forest green eyes gave it away, she was no child but a young woman, a powerful one at that. So here was the deceit that he tasted, the girl was clearly hiding herself as one of the children.

But why?

As her people were helping Thor and the others, this young woman alone approached him, held his eyes unwavering, he could not shake the feeling that somehow he knew this woman, it was those strangely beautiful eyes of hers. 

“Good afternoon Prince Loki, I welcome you to our camp.” She said with a small smile that lit up her eyes.

“And a good evening to you young maiden. Why do I get the impression that your welcome is the only one that truly matters?” He asked with a smirk as he climbed off of his horse.

“Because you a more perceptive than your brother perhaps?” She asked with a teasing smile. It fell into a frown a few seconds later.

“Beware of the words of the false king.” She warned, her eyes darkening. Before Loki could ask her what she meant, his brother and the two men who thought they were in charge approached. The young maiden lowered her eyes and hunched over slightly making herself appear smaller and more of the child she was hiding as.

“Brother we are very fortunate! Rodney is the leader of this caravan and this is Doniven, King of the Gypsies!” Thor said in his usually loud voice. Loki said some kind words of acknowledgment towards the two men, but his eyes had quickly sized up the one calling himself “King” he did not know why but he had decided, an enemy of the young maiden, was now an enemy of his.

* * * ~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~ * * *

Areiana kept her head down as she brought Loki’s hours to be tied with the others. One hand was clutching her shirt over her heart, it felt as if it had collapsed in her chest, she had waited and dreamed of this day for so very long.

And Loki had no idea, no memory of who she was…

She felt tears prickle at her eyes and a cry choke her throat, she had to stop this, she was a Princess! Not some overly emotional ninny! Taking in a deep, slightly shaky breath, she got a hold of herself. So he didn’t remember her, the charms was just a silly gift for a little girl who had gotten lost, she probably had made up the feeling of magic she had felt pulsing from it, it was probably just the chain of silver bells that laid over top of the gold anklet that she had felt.

But Lord Fenrir had remembered her, had even told her that Loki was coming. She angrily shook her head and silently scolded herself, life was not a faire tale, there would be no raven haired prince to come to her rescue and defeat the evil king. 

That was clearly up to her to do on her own…

After the horse was tied up and a loving pat placed on its neck, she did allow herself to hide behind one of the wagons and silently grieve for the little girl and her lost dreams of her prince. Then it was back to work, the evening meal would need to be prepared soon, and between Donivens men and now the Princes and there company, all hands would have to be ready and available to help out. At least with the Princes here, Doniven and his men should be acting with better behavior, at least she hoped so.

Perhaps she would go and quickly check on Analeas, and grab some of her herb bags, slipping a sleeping potion into some of the drinks of Donivens men might not be a bad idea, and the less her people had to worry about was always good choice in her mind. She quickly made her way along the outside of the wagons back to the one where the girl was hopefully still sleeping peacefully.

“Greetings miss Rina, she has not made a sound and with the new guests, no one has been curious to come look for her.” The man guarding the wagon had taken a seat on the small stairs and had a knife out; carving away on a piece of wood to look more casual and less like a sentinel. When he spoke to her, he did not even look up, keeping everything looking calm and under the radar.

“Thank you for keeping a look out. I do not suspect that there will be any trouble tonight, but there is always a chance, I thank you for not letting your guard drop.” Areiana said as she quickly climbed the steps and entered the wagon.

“Of course miss.” Was his only response. Areiana quickly made her way over to the counter where she had left all of her herbs, it took some time to make a good amount of the sleeping powder, but as she used a small funnel to pour it into an empty bottle, she was glad the she had taken the time to make it. Tucking the bottle away into the folds of her skirt she went over to the bed where Analeas still slept peacefully, Areiana brushed back a lock of dark hair that was laying across her forehead.

She was so young! Or perhaps, Areiana was starting to feel her 900 years, she was still very young by the standards of her kind, but some days it felt like so much more. Leaving the girl to sleep she hurried out of the cabin and made her way to the cooking stations.

“What can I do Auntie?” She asked the kind, round old woman why was the caravans cook. Areiana did not think there was anyone why knew the cooks real name, she was simply called Auntie for as long as she could remember.

“Rina sweetie, we need the water jugs that Analeas was to fill.” Auntie said apologetically, “Darling, I can not spare anyone to go with you.”  
Areiana nodded, they would need all hands at the camp to prepare a feast.

“I can go with the child.” A joyous voice sounded from behind her, she turned to see Volstagg, one of the Warriors Three, approaching with a large buck hoisted up on each shoulder.

“My dear cook, we hope that this offering will help with the feast tonight, it is but a small token of appreciation for letting us dine and camp with all of you through this storm.” He said with a bow and then placed the bucks on the ground before the cook who had started to tear up.

“My darling warrior, this will help us greatly! We will have a grand feast that you will never forget!” The cook cried happily. “Might I trouble you to take a few extra jugs to fill? I can have a stew ready for you to take on your travels tomorrow if you are willing.”

“Again you show such great kindness to us! I was always told that a gypsy was a good friend to make when traveling.” Volstagg said happily as he picked up the water jugs the cook had indicated.

“I will follow you young lass.” He said to Areiana. Still slightly stunned she nodded and hurried ahead of the much larger man.

“Thor! Grant us dry passage to the river will you my friend?” He shouted to the blond prince.

“Anything for our kind hosts!” He shouted in return.

Areiana watched in amazement as the rain on the path before her suddenly stopped, she could still clearly see it falling on either side of the path. She stepped out on to the trail and looked up to the sky, then she stepped over to the edge and held her hand out in to the rain, but the rest of her remained completely dry.

“Come one lass, let us get these jugs filled for your cooks.” Volstagg said with a deep laugh. Areiana could not help but smile up at him in return. She hurried down the path ahead of him, all the while aware of the heavy emerald gaze that seemed to be following her.

* * * ~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~ * * *

Loki halfway listened to the man chattering away before him. He was much more interested in the way the people around him were reacting, and he did not like it one bit. They were all afraid, the parted before them as Doniven led them to the center of the wagons. Cloth chairs were brought out and unfolded for their guests to sit upon, Loki noticed however, the only people that were allowed this luxury other than himself and the rest of his group, were Donivens men. Not even Rodney, leader of the caravan was allowed to sit it seemed, he stood nervously beside Doniven.

“We are truly lucky to have the princes of Asguard in our company tonight.” Doniven gushed as he waved his hand about; supposedly it was to conjure something forth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl again, and again she was quietly giving the orders, soon some women came forward and brought drinks for all the guests, at Donivens smile, it seemed to be the right thing to do. Loki made sure to do his best to keep the girl, no, the young woman he reminded himself, in the edge of his sight.

“We shall have a grand feast in your honor.” Doniven continued

That was a lie.

“There is plenty to share, and you shall return home with tails hoe the Gypsy folk can rival a royal banquet!”

Oh, that was a lie with some malice behind it!

“We can’t let you do everything.” Thor commented with a laugh. “We had a very fine hunt! Volstagg my friend, would you care to grab two of the largest beasts?”  
Anything to do with food, Volstagg was more than willing to help out. The young woman Loki was keeping an eye on was speaking with who he was assuming was the cook. All around people were hurrying about, trying to gather everything together to make good on Donivens word, and yet none of the ones he pointed out as his people were lifting a finger to help. Loki watched as Volstagg and the woman wandered to a small trail just past the camp, and could not hold back a slight smirk as she stared in amazement as the rain stopped only along the trail.

“Has something caught your interest brother?” Thor asked him, shoving at his shoulder.

Why was this young woman holding his attention to a narrow minded focus?

“The girls wonder at your power of course.” Loki replied waving his hand in her and Volstaggs direction. At his explanation, Thor threw his head back and laughed as did Fandral and even Lady Sif gave a chuckle. Doniven however, was focused on Thor’s hammer.

“If your power is so great, mighty Thor, why do you not stop the storm all together?” Doniven asked with a slight sneer.

“Now, my good King, rain must still fall to feed the lands.” Thor said almost as if talking to a child, this made Doniven visibly bristle.

“If one can control the storms then why not keep it away until needed? Drench the land when needed, and then flood your enemy’s lands, or make them burn with lightning!” Doniven countered, there was a gleam in the man’s eyes that Loki had seen before, a man who craved power above all else, but fools like Doniven did not understand the finer art of controlling that power. His words also gave some insight in to the fear that permeated the campsite. Thor seemed to have caught on to the tension at last and shared a concerned look with Loki and the rest of his friends. 

Leaving Thor to tend to Doniven, Loki sliped away and made his way towards Volstegg as he and the woman made their way back to the cooking area.

“Here let me take one of those jugs for you before you trip on your skirts my dear.” Loki said with a charming smile, taking one of the two jugs from the young woman.

“Thank you Prince Loki.” She said softly with a shy smile, and used her now free hand to pick up her skirts so she would not trip trying to keep with Volstagg and now his own larger stride. After delivering the water jugs to the cook, Loki managed to steer the young woman so she was off to the side and alone.  
“What is your name little one?” He asked softly, following her gaze as she looked over everyone.

“Rina.” She replied not looking at him.

“It is not wise to fib to The God of Lies my dear, now what is your real name.” He pressed, invading her space. Dark forest green eyes glared up at him.

“You not being able to remember my name is not my issue Prince.” She snapped. Loki was so stunned by her reaction that he did not stop her when she slipped away. So he was right, he did know her, but how could he? Where did he meet her before?

He would get the answers he wanted, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be leaving some choices for the next chapter up to all of YOU!!!! Should Loki be reminded of who Areiana is in the next chapter? Or should it be dragged out a bit longer? Leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> XOXOXOXO  
> ~Ari


	6. The Wonders of Memorie Lane

Areiana did her best to keep busy and to remain out of Loki’s far to knowing sight, could he not tell how dangerous it would be if Doniven happened to notice where his focus was. She was no fool, she had known Doniven was looking for her, had been for a number of years, out of the number of women chosen to be trained as a Princess, she was a rare jewel, the last of her kind. And no doubt he wanted that power for himself to use as he saw fit. So when her tutors had passed away and Rodney had taken over not realizing what was hidden within the caravan, she hid, she did her best to protect her small little tribe from the shadows, but lately she had begun to wonder.

What of the rest of her scattered people? 

Her caravan could not have been the first one that Doniven had come to looking for her and the other princesses. How many had he found? 

How many were still alive?

Areiana sighed heavily and looked back to the Princes, and as if he knew, Loki’s eyes found hers again. For a moment she let her mask slip, and did her best to communicate with him with nothing more than her eyes.

Please, I’m begging you, help me…

The message seemed to have been delivered. Concern flashed across his emerald depths and he seemed to move as if he were going to rise and come to her. But Doniven said something, diverting attention back to him, that was fine, she could find a way to speak to him in privet later. Areiana could only pray that he would help her now, she would be exposing herself by asking for his help, and if he refused to do so, then it could mean disaster for her and her people.

“You are looking far too old to be the child you are hiding as.” Auntie chided her, Areiana gave a sad smile as Auntie patted her shoulder. “What troubles you princess? It worries me to see your face so serious.”

“Auntie, I’m going to be taking a big risk… I hope I am doing the right thing but all I can see is all the ways that it can go wrong.” Areiana said with a sigh, she could not continue to hide, it was not doing her people any good, but exposing herself and getting herself killed would not help them either. Auntie stopped string the stew for a moment and hugged the little princess.

“Dear child, you worry so much for all of us. Have you considered we have also been waiting for your mysterious Prince to show again?” She asked, smiling brighter when Areianas surprised face lifted to her. “So it is him hmmm? We will protect you Ari, just as you protect us. The Alfather knows of the conclave, he needs to know what has been happening with Doniven, you may be the only one brave enough, strong enough, to take him on, and with the Princes of Asguard supporting you, he can not stop you!”

Areiana had to admit she had never considered that option, her people could be very happy that the Princes had arrived, she was still nervous about leaving her little caravan without her protection, but perhaps they would be ok without her, for a short time. Perhaps she could do something to give them a bit of freadome before she left them.

“Auntie you really should not call me by my title, for the moment I am still in hiding.” Areiana scolded the sweet old woman with a smile as she sliped out of the older woman's embrace and quickly made her way to the other children. Auntie just laughed and went back to her cooking, she was glad that the dark shadows had left Areianas eyes for the moment. She worried and cared for her people so much she would frequently forget about herself. Auntie looked across the camp to the younger Prince, his eyes again discreetly tracking where Areiana was in the camp. There was a part of him that was drawn to her, true he met her when she was much younger, but the curiosity in his eyes was not that on someone trying to remember a child, no it was the look of a man all to curious about a woman, he was clearly not fooled by her child's costume.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki refrained from rolling his eyes for what seemed to him like the hundredth time, who knows it could have been more. All the lies spewing forward from Donavin’s mouth were going to give him a headache. The young woman he had been trying to keep an eye on seemed to have disappeared for the moment, quite a pity, he desperately wanted a distraction, though every time someone tried to leave for any reason Doniven would address them directly and find a way to keep them around, and trapped listening to the ongoing story that had no point, or end, it seemed.

“Refreshments my lords? Dinner will be coming shortly.” A young woman asked caring a tray with tankards on it. While Loki and the others were happy for the pause in the story, Doniven seemed rather upset that his glorious tale of nothingness was interrupted. While Doniven scowled and cursed the interruption under his breath Loki and the others were quite grateful for the beverage and the small distraction.

“Something does not sit right with me brother.” Thor muttered softly to Loki as he lifted the tinkered to his lips. Loki nodded and did the same; he was quite surprised as a sweet flavor spread over his tongue he was used to a more of a bitter taste for the ale he was accustomed to drinking. He went to make such a comment to Thor, but he had yet to put his tankard down.

“He best be careful, the sweetness of gypsy honey mead will make him forget that he has drank so much, and then you will be unable to leave in the morning.” A soft voice teased behind Loki. He did not have to turn around to know it was his mystery woman.

Wait, when had she become “his”?

“Will you tell me who you are yet?” He asked into his mug to hide that he was speaking.

“When it is safe, when he is asleep.” Came her hushed response after a pause, she was still unsure if she could trust him it seemed. 

“Think hard my Prince, Think back to the girl whom made friends with the wolves.” Loki had to fight hard to keep his head from turning as her second response was all but whispered into his ear, a rather intimate thing for her to do and Loki could not help but to respond to her soft voice. He could feel when she slipped away to hide again and spin whatever plan she had. Was she really so frightened of this dolt who claimed to be a King?

All he had to do was look around the camp to see that yes, yes she was, and so were the people.

“Who was that?” Thor asked him straining to see where the girl had gone. Loki gave his said a good hard pinch. So he would face back to him.

“Do not draw attention to her. She is someone I have met before, and if you paid closer attention to things, you would see that she is the one really in charge.” Loki hissed watching to see if Doniven had caught on to Thors searching gaze. It seemed he was far to wrapped up in attempting to impress the Lady Siff.  
Loki would pay a good amount of coin to see her punch the fool.

“How much danger is she in?” Thor asked with concern as he looked around the camp again. Loki followed his gaze, it was easy to see who was in Donivens service, the other Gypsies, mostly the women, gave them a wide berth.

“I am not sure, I do not think Doniven is aware of her presence, showing he is even more of a fool, but if I can get her away, I was thinking to offer her safety in leaving with us, but it will take some time to convince her to leave her people.” Loki explained more and more not liking how quickly the stench of fear crawled around Doniven and his men.

“She is but a child Loki.” Thor started but Loki silenced him with a look. 

“She is merely hiding as a child Brother, I think that is what has kept her safe, but she is a woman, make no doubts.” He corrected him, but who was she? He thought again of her clue, a girl who made friends with the wolves? He looked around the camp, seeing this time the woods beyond. He knew this place, these were the woods in which Fenrir and his pack roamed, did she knew Fenrir? He did not knew the wolf to make many friends, much less with children. He looked again to the people, taking in the smallest detail. He noticed the women seemed to all have anklets of silver bells.

Friends with wolves

Anklets

It was all connected to the woman, but how? He spotted her lovely forest green eyes watching him from one of the wagons, once she knew she had his gaze she lifted her skirts to climb up the stairs, he spotted a flash of gold under her silver anklet, and just before the door to the wagon shut, she removed the scarf from her head and sunset red locks spilled down to her waist.

Loki’s breath was taken away as the memory slammed into him.

“Brother? Are you alright? What is it?” Thor asked worried, he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder turning Loki to face him.

“Prince Loki you appear to have seen a ghost!” Doniven said throwing his head back with a laugh. Loki ignored him and he looked again to the wagon she had disappeared into.

“How could I have forgotten you, My little Princess.” He whispered to himself, a smile spreading across his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I started doing temp work in the field of my new career, got a permanent position, and then was let go from said position, quite the emotional roller coaster. And then Loki decided he was going to be a butt and not talk to me for some time. But it seems he is back to chattering in my mind so I truly hope that it will not be as long between the next chapter.
> 
> Much love  
> ~Ari


	7. Fire and Ice, Sugar and Spice

Loki’s sense of anticipation had just been building since he had remembered Areiana. What would she look like without her disguise? How has her magic progressed? More importantly, how much of a threat was Doniven truly to her. The more he observed the “King”, the more that anger burned inside of him. What right did this idiot of a man think that he had to take control that was not his to take?

“Prince Loki?” A small voice said, breaking through his haze of anger, he blinked a few times before turning to the small boy at his side. The boy looked at him with wide eyes before holding up a small package to him. 

“It is from our Princess.” He said with a loud whisper before darting away. Loki schooled his features as he glanced a Doniven, he was still occupied with his attempts to woo Lady Siff. Loki turned the package over in his hand and saw he note tied around it, keeping his eyes on Doniven and Rodney, he slipped the note out and into his lap.

~Prince Loki  
This simply a sleeping potion, my people will take care of his men but  
we can not slip any to Doniven or Rodney without risk of drugging you   
or your party. Would you be so kind? It is not lethal, but to heavy and he   
will sleep for several days, and I would rather him gone tomorrow if possible.   
Keep the extra if you would like.  
~Areiana

Loki smirked and rolled the small pouch in his palm. Well, she was a playful little thing apparently, Loki liked this little development very much. Now the question was, how he should pass the powder on to the two men in question. Loki was eager to have his time to speak with Areiana, but if he was to hasty he would do more harm than good, possibly exposing her to Doniven, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do. He took a deep breath and looked around, a girl was coming up with another round of drinks, this had to be the third one that had been consumed and it did not look like the rounds would stop any time soon.  
He had to wait until the time was right. Another round or two and then he should be able to slip the powder in to their drinks with no problem, and just to be sure it took perhaps he could get it on their plates of food as well. 

Mischief takes careful planning after all.

 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

 

Areiana stared at the woman in the mirror and felt like her reflection was a stranger. She had brushed and braided her long red hair and her bangs were long framing the sides of her face, she tried to pull them back but they just kept falling forward so she left them. With her bust unbound, and dressed cloths that were not two sizes too big for her, her hourglass figure was shown ever more by the wide brown belt that cinched around her small waist and showing the flair of her hips as her green skirt floated around her ankles. A soft cream peasant to that sat wide on her shoulders and her dark green cloak over all of it to keep out the slight shill of the night. She had no jewelry, at least no with her now, what little she did have was taken when Rodney took over and sold or melted down to make jewels of his own.

She did not look like a princess, or fell like one.

She still felt like a scared little child.

She took a breath and pulled aside the curtain that was across the side window facing to the out side of the camp circle. The sun was setting very low in the horizon and the colors of night had started to paint across the sky. 

Soon…

She slipped out of the wagon and darted to the outside ring of the camp so she could move with the wagons between her and Donivens line of sight. She moved until she had the lineup she wanted, if she stepped from around the wagon it was a straight line to where Prince Loki and the others sat, all she had to do was wait. Another tray of drinks was brought to the group and it seemed Loki had waited long enough to make his move. He stood up and took two tankards from the girl and began to pass them out all the while giving a grand speech of making new friends and being blessed with their kindness.  
The great Silver Tongue was in his element.

As he turned to the last two mugs he winked at the girl serving them, and with such an oh so subtle movement that Arreiana was sure the only reason she saw it was because she was looking for it, dropped a bit of the sleeping powder into the drinks to give to Rodney and Doniven. It made Areiana smile as she watched Donivens reaction. He was pleased by Loki’s speech, but he was debating whether being served last was a snub at him. He looked as if he was ted to say something about it, but at the same time was smart enough to know that making such an accusation to the Prince would be a very bad choice.   
They drank and when there food was brought, Loki dusting a touch more of the powder as he so kindly helped pass out the plates, they ate eagerly as they were thoroughly distracted by the musicians and dancers.

“Goodness it has been some time since my people have been so festive.” Rodney said with a startled laugh, shortly followed by a yawn.

“There King is here! Of course they are celebrating!” Doniven shouted as he pulled a passing woman into his lap, also fighting a yawn. The woman was clearly not happy and struggled to get free. Doniven simply tightened his grip around her waist. He leered at her and whispered something that made the woman clearly panic as she struggled even more. He was holding fast to her and another yawn escaped from him. Areiana pulled her hood up and stepped out from the wagon and made her approach to the camp fire. It would not be long before sleep took him completely.

 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

 

Loki was quite proud of himself for pulling off his little speech, His brother and the others knew he was telling lies, and Siff was smart enough to look suspicious of what he was plotting. He just wanted the powder to work quickly, he was tired of entertaining Doniven and his illusion of his king ship. He saw a flash of green dart between two of the wagons and his sense anticipation begins to rise within him.

She was coming

A sound of distress behind him made him turn back around; a young woman was trying to get out of Donivens grasp. Doniven did not seem to notice or care as his hands traveled up to grope the girl’s breasts. Loki could not completely hold back the snarl on his lips, even he, who was known to have a lust that was bottomless, would never, ever force himself on a woman. 

“Come now my pretty little thing, stop struggling and please your king.” Doniven chided fighting back another yawn, a quick glance showed that Rodney had already succumbed to the sleeping potion and was slumped in his chair.

“You are not our King!” The girl sobbed, tears starting to fall down here cheecks as she qontinued to try and pull away.

“You little bitch! What did you just dare to say to me?” Doniven snarled raising a hand to strick the poor woman.

“She speaks the truth Doniven, release her, now.” Came a woman’s voice from behind Loki, he smiled at the soft strength of it, he did not have to turn to see who it was. He simply smiled a vicious smile that had made men cower in fear for catching the Tricksters attention. 

“Who dares to say such a thing?” Doniven shouted standing up and shoving the young woman aside, only now did Loki let his gaze slide away and glance over his shoulder to get a good look at his little princess.

No, she was no longer little, here now he saw the woman hiding behind the disguise of a child.

And she was stunning.

“You! You are alive after all!” Doniven stated in shock as she stumbled back a few steps, no longer able to fight off the sleeping potion.

“I am, but you will think it was all just a dream come morning.” She said with a smile as at last Doniven closed his eyes and crumpled to the ground. Areiana turned and signaled to two strong looking men.

“Take them both to Rodney's wagon, strip them and make sure the bedding is tossed about, see if some of the women will donate some of their cloths to throw about as well. Place Doniven on the bed and Rodney on his window bench, do the best you can to make it look like a drunken night of debauchery, they will not remember what happened, and will not want to admit that, but if we can provide clues for them and let them make their own conclusions, it will be better for all of us. And with any luck the embarrassment of wakening to each other naked will hurry Doniven along and hopefully leaving.” She ordered them they both nodded and gave a slight bow before following through with her instructions. Loki took the time to look around the camp, all the men that he assumed were associated with Doniven, and possibly some with Rodney, were all asleep and placed around the camp in positions that will add with the picture she was trying to paint.

“Very clever little princess.” Loki said giving his full attention to the young woman before him. She was absolutely stunning to look at, he knew she was going to be a beauty when she grew into her features, but even he was taken aback at just how lovely she was. Her eyes flashed with anger and she surged forward towards him, her hood falling back showing off her red hair.

“You forgot about me!” She accused point a finger at him. Stunned Loki threw up his hands in defense and took a step back.

“well I…” He started.  
“No! Never mind the fact of helping me when I was lost, you know some of my gifts, I befriended the great Fenrir which is almost impossible to do. And you! Prince Loki Odinson, you gave me a trinket with his mark as well as your own! And you. Forgot. About. Me!.” She continued her accusations, the last of her words punctuated with a poke into his chest. “If it were not for the fact that I need your help I would punch you in that handsome face of yours.” She huffed turning her back on him and crossing her arms.

Loki Could not help the grin that grew on his face, Oh she was fun! It took a special fire to act in such a manner to him, normally it would anger him if someone dared to speak to him in such away, but from his little princess, oh no, he wanted more of that fire, he wanted to see how bright she could burn, and then he wanted to control that glorious flame.

But he had to be patient; there was much to do before he could even think of such things, first he hand to get in her good graces so he could learn more about her. Loki had not had his interest peaked by a woman like this in a very long time.

“You think I am handsome?” He teased stepping up behind her.

Oh how cute, she growled at him!

“You said you needed my help little princess, if I offer to help you, can you start to find it in our loving heart to forgive me?” He asked, using his taller frame to lean around her to see the side of her face, but in a since she was slightly caged in by his frame.

“Well, it could be a start, I suppose.” She said after a small pause. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Then Let us begin.” He sad sliding his fingertips down her arm, she uncrossed her arms and allowed Loki to take her hand in his and with a flourish he turned her to face his friends. “Lady Siff and gentlemen, may I have the honor of presenting to you, Princess Areiana Duval of the Gypsy people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! As usual it is very busy come the Holiday season but here at last is another chapter, i had a bout three different ways I wanted this to go but this one just seemed to flow nicely and get an initial spark between myself and Loki going, Also Loki has been bugging me with a story set in modern times and out of the Marvel universe, while it is interesting, I am unsure if I will write it out...
> 
> Many happy blessings to you and yours this Holiday season  
> XOXOXO  
> ~Ari


	8. A Pact Remembered

Thor stared back and forth from his brother to the lovely young woman at his side in utter confusion. Who was this woman? How did his brother know her? And how in the nine realms did she get away with speaking to him like that? Loki hardly tolerated teasing from him, his own brother, and yet the young woman before him clearly berated him and he was smiling as if he was charmed by the whole thing! While he and the others stared on in confused silence, the woman’s pretty smile started to fall and she looked to Loki slightly worried, Loki cleared his throat in agitation; glaring at everyone, it was Fandral who caught on and stepped forward first.

“Princess Duval did you say Loki? I should have your head for keep such a pretty lady hidden away.” He said taking Areiana’s free hand and kissing the back of it.

“Fandral the Charming of the Warriors Three, the man with an untold number of ladies and lovers, gee I wonder why Loki would not say anything about me.” She shot back pulling her hand free from Fandral, who looked shocked and the princess’s words, however the roar of laughter behind him told him that he would have no support from his friends. 

“To be fair, my dear, you were but a child when I last met you.” Loki said quietly pulling Areiana a little closer to his side as the others came forward to introduce themselves.

“And you forgot about me.” She shot back with a sly smile up at him.

“We shall be having words, little princess, about this attitude of yours.” Loki growled softly as Thor approached.

“I am not afraid of you my dark prince.” She replied looking directly into his emerald gaze.

“You are either foolish or the bravest woman I know.” Thor said with a laugh and giving a friendly slap to the back of Loki’s shoulder. Loki grumbled but did not look away from Areiana’s forest green eyes. There was laughter in them, so different from the woman earlier who was hiding from everyone.

He liked the idea that he was the one who could have put that look there. 

However, in the end, she was the one to look away first by lowering her long lashes for a moment, creating dark fans that caressed the tops of her cheeks. Loki turned to his brother in triumph and she raised her eyes to his brother.

“Prince Thor, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She said with a small curtsy. Thor smiled and like Fandral, took the hand Loki did not have a hold of and kissed the back of it.

“My dear princess, in meeting someone who is willing to be so forward with my brother, the pleasure is mine.” He said with a grin. Loki felt a punch of jealousy hit him in the gut, granted it was not the first time he had such a feeling towards his brother, but it seemed so much stronger this time, after all Areiana was HIS little princess, he did not want his brother taking any of her attention away. 

“I am truly sorry that Loki and I are reunited in such dark times…” She said softly, pulling her hand from Thor's, but she kept her other in Loki’s hand, she even turned towards Loki a bit more with her sad comment. 

“Tell me, my little princess, what is happening, why are you hiding?” Loki asked softly. Thor stepped a bit closer to the both of them, looking around to see who was watching them. He was helping to protect her Loki realized, she was willing to speak to him, so Thor was on the lookout for danger.

“No one is really sure how Doniven became so strong, there are only rumors as to how he obtained so many followers, but there are also disturbing rumors that some of the princesses who were chosen to eventually meet in a conclave to unite our people have gone missing. They went missing after Doniven visited there tribe, more and more prominent people began to vanish, and Doniven named himself king. And most people are too afraid to fight back right now.” She explained with a frown on her face. 

“So you hid?” Thor asked thinking he was connecting the parts of the puzzle.

“Most people… and he looked quite shocked to see you come up to join us… he said you were alive after all.” Loki said now glaring down at her, “Areiana, you confronted him didn’t you… on your own?” when she refused to meet his gaze, he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and gave her a little shake.

“Areiana what were you thinking confronting him on your own when you clearly know how dangerous he is?” Loki hissed at her, angry she would put herself in such danger. She lifter her eyes to face him at last.

“An entire race of people are needlessly in fear because of him. Our peoples planning, generations of planning, to bring us together as a united people was being torn apart! No one would stand against him and I am stronger than people give me credit for, and well, if things went bad, if I could take him down with me it would be worth it.” She said it proudly no fear of anyone’s judgment in her eyes, her body language all but dared him to challenge her for right to protect her people.

His heart melted just a tiny bit for his brave little princess.

“I take it, that things did not go well for you?” Loki asked, tucking a strand of her lovely red hair behind her ear.

“Like I said, people underestimate me; I have my ways of escaping.” She said with a smile returning to her face.

“Perhaps you could share some of these ways you speak of?” Loki teased lowering his voice a bit, Areiana fluttered her lashes a bit before responding.

“Perhaps if you are sweet to me I will feel more like sharing.” She teased right back to him.

Thor cleared his throat

Areiana looked a little sheepish and took a step away from Loki, who let go of his hold on her for the first time since he had introduced them to everyone.

“Is there something we can do to help? We could simply, remove him.” Sif suggested looking off in the direction Devion was dragged.

“I wish it were that simple, he has grown powerful, and he has a close circle of followers, his lead men, if Doniven were to disappear now, one of them would simply take over. That is why the conclave is so important…” 

“What is this conclave then?” Volstagg asked wanting to know how a meeting can be so important to someone.

“It’s not just the meeting of the conclave, its everything that is woven into it, leading up to that critical moment when my people come together as one.” Areiana started to explain.

“The final training is to be in Asguard, and with Asguards support, the people will feel strong enough to stand against Doniven and his men.” Hogen stated simply. Relief flooded Areienas expression and body language completely.

“Yes! I was so worried that Asgurad would have forgotten us.” She said with a pointed glare at Loki.

“We are going to have words later little princess, about how you dare to have this attitude towards me.” Loki growled softly to her.

“I am not afraid of you my dark prince.” She answered with a small smile.

“I am still not sure I entirely understand.” Thor confessed trying to encourage someone to explain. 

“Brother you truly are an idiot sometimes, Mother has spoken of this event fondly several times. The princesses chosen to meet at the conclave were to train in Asguard under Mother and other tutors, the Gypsy people have been scattered for centuries or more, so a treaty was made between them and Asguard, we would show them how to lead as one people united, and give support as they become established. In return, the various talents of the Gypsy peoples magic would return Asguards kindness not only with their magic as support, but to willingly share their magic, and allowed it to be studied to make both our people stronger and better able to aid all of the nine realms.” Loki explaind not taking his eyes off of Areiana , the look of utter shock that spread across her face was greatly satisfying. 

“No my dear Princess, Asguard has no forgotten its promise, I will admit however, all those years ago when I met you, I did not connect you to the conclave.”

“Doniven is a great threat to this conclave then.” Siff added

“Yes… Yes he is, I don’t know how many of us chosen to represent in the concalve are still alive or how many have hidden. That is why I was so relieved when you unexpectedly showed in our camp.” Areiana explained as she looked at everyone begging for their help.

“What can we do?” Volstegg asked

“The conclave is not to meet for another 800 years, 500 of those years are to be spent in Asguard learning. That gives me 300 years to find a way to show we are still supported and to try and get the rest of the princesses to safety and insure the conclave can still happen.” She explained. To mortals these years seemed like plenty of time, but to them, it was not much time at all.

“You want to come to Asguard early, a beacon for the surviving members to see, and a warning to Doniven.” Hogan stated, and Areiana nodded.

“Then leave with us tomorrow!” Thor urged, as if it were such a simple idea with an easy fix. Areiana sadly shook her head.

“I can not while Doniven is here, it would put this caravan in to great of danger, I must remain hidden until he leaves. And I can not leave while my people are chained here to Rodney. Once that issue is solved then I will feel more comfortable with leaving them.” She explained sadly.

“Chained? How?” Loki started to ask when a glimmer of a memory from earlier came to mind. He pointed to a chair close by. “Sit.” He ordered. Areiana just glared up at him.

“Do not challenge me right now pet, please.” Loki asked through his teeth, he was angry but Areiana got the impression that he was not had at her, but the situation. With a sigh she relented and sat in the chair indicated. Loki followed and knelt in front of her on one bended knee.

“Foot.” He ordered holding out his hand palm up. Areiana knew exactly what he was asking for and delicately placed her ankle in his hand. His fingers slid up just a bit higher and his other hand pulled back the hem of her skirt until it was to her calf. It was an incredibly intimate moment for her, feeling Loki’s fingers slid along her skin. She kept telling herself that this was no fairy tale and that he was no prince charming, but she could feel the blush start to stain her cheeks regardless. 

Thor and the others had gathered around Loki to see what was going on. Loki’s fingers caressed the chain with the silver bells around her ankle, making them jingle softly.

“There is magic in these bells. Is this how he does it then?” He asked studying the anklet.

“Yes, somehow there is a spell that keeps us with in a limited range of the camp. If that line is crossed then the body becomes paralyzed and an alarm of sorts is sent back to Rodney, so he can the retrieve the would be runner. We tried to remove them ourselves but-“ Areiana’s explanation was cut off by Loki’s yelp and hiss of pain as he pulled his hand back from the silver. “But it burns whoever tries to remove it.” She finished with a sigh, pulling her calf from Loki’s other hand and setting her foot on the ground.

“Let me see.” She said now holding her hand out to him. Loki glared at her and held his hand to his chest, letting out another hiss of pain.

“Loki, now is not the time to be stubborn, let me see.” She sighed at him. Slowly, Loki held out his hand to her, she held his wrist with one hand and the other she gently caressed her finger over the burned area, letting her magic flow into him and heal him.

Loki fought hard to suppress the shudder that wanted to course its way through his body, the feel of her magic against his skin, her essence flowing into him, reaching to touch his own.

It was exquisite…

He watched in amazement as each time her fingers caressed over the burn, it was slowly healed until he felt no pain and there was no marring on his pale skin, as if it never happened at all. She had grown far more powerful over the years, it was no wonder that Doniven wanted to either claim her for his own, or remover her as an enemy. His magic wanting to reach out and touch hers, a level of intimacy his Mother had told him about but he never thought he would experience, much less ever want to experience.

“Incredible!” Thor commented taking Loki’s hand out of Areiana’s to see for himself what she had done. Loki growled and pulled his hand away from his brother. He suddenly felt that the attention to himself and his princess was a bit too much, she was HIS princess after all, he did not like the idea of anyone else fawning over her in any way.

“My dear Areiana, it was been quite some time and we have much to discuss, perhaps we can speak somewhere more privately?” He suggested through clenched teeth, and Areiana just giggled at him, causing him to narrow his eyes at her.

“Will you accompany me to the river? I have an old friend I promised that I would meet there.” She said standing. Loki wanted to protest, he was not happy that someone else was going to take her attention away, but at least it was away from his brother and his friends. Loki stood and offered his arm to her. She gave him a lovely smile as she slid her hand into the bend of his elbow, Loki’s other hand covered hers possessively as the made there way to the path that would take them to the river. He heard his brother call after him, but he paid him no mind. All of his attention was narrowed down to the young woman beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, I have been long gone again (to many funerals in to short of time) But I am back again, I know i threw a lot of information and back story into this chapter, but i felt it was almost necessary in order to move forward, I hope it was not to overwhelming.
> 
> XOXOXO  
> ~Ari


End file.
